Talk:Althing of the Runic Union
Althing 2260RE Welcome, esteemed delegates of West Germania and Coqueland! We have, today, an agenda set forth for us, and that is listed on the main page of this article. I would like to set a motion to begin discussing an "Official" Time-Zone for the Union. All who favour this motion reply with "I". :~ Ða Þȷåd wô Þeodıa 18:33, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :I! It's difficult because we can't bend actual time, but if we could meet in the middle, it will be easier having an official time zone to arrange joint talks. ::Scanderson 18:43, October 3, 2010 (UTC) ::The way 'I see it, the only sensible time zones are UTC-0 (England, Western Norway, Iceland), UTC+1 (Scandinavia, Germany, etc), or UTC-2 (Between my time-zone and West Germania/Coqueland's). This time-zone would be used to denote the times of all Union events. :::~ Ða Þȷåd wô Þeodıa 18:50, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :::I think -2 or even -2.5 makes the most solar sense for both continents, but we don't know if any more will add to the confusion. ::::--Scanderson 18:58, October 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::I like the idea of UTC-2. This time-zone is unused except by Greenland, which will avoid possible time-zone biases. ::::The Kingdom of Theodia votes "Yes" to this resolution. What say West Germania and Coqueland? Yes, No, or another proposition? :::::~ Ða Þȷåd wô Þeodıa 19:04, October 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Yes! :::::::Scanderson 19:10, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Very well, a majority has been reached. The Official Time-Zone of the Runic Union is now UTC-2. Esteemed delegates of West Germania and Coqueland! We have, today, an agenda set forth for us, and that is listed on the main page of this article. I would like to set a motion to begin discussing whether or not to make the Standard Runic Script mandatory for conlangs in the Runic Union. All who favour this motion reply with "I". :~ Ða Þȷåd wô Þeodıa 19:16, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :I. West Germania believes that the standard script should remain to transcribe any language, but each country should be able to choose her own official script. What say Theodia and Coqueland? ::--Scanderson 19:22, October 3, 2010 (UTC) ::The Kingdom of Theodia agrees with West Germania in that the Standard Runic Script shan't become mandatory, but, instead, be used for transliterations of Union languages to assist those unlearned in that language's script in reading it. :::~ Ða Þȷåd wô Þeodıa 19:31, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :::Very well, a majority has been reached. The Standard Runic Script shall not become mandatory. Esteemed delegates of West Germania and Coqueland! We have, today, an agenda set forth for us, and that is listed on the main page of this article. I would like to set a motion to begin discussing whether or not to admit the Empire of the Serpent (http empireoftheserpent tk/) into the Union. All who favour this motion reply with "I". :~ Ða Þȷåd wô Þeodıa 19:31, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :I. The Kingdom of West Germania reserves judgement. The website does not provide enough information. Does the Kingdom of Theodia know more? ::--Scanderson 19:37, October 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Yea. We've received several poorly punctuated and spelled e-mails from their leader in the same un-grammatical style as their website. I believe it to be a one-man micronation. The king uses non-phonetic Anglo-Saxon runes to directly transcribe modern English as the written language of his "empire". There is also no MicroWiki-Page for this nation ::The Kingdom of Theodia votes No for the admittance of this micronation into the Runic Union. What say West Germania and Coqueland? :::~ Ða Þȷåd wô Þeodıa 19:46, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :::On the basis of this information, West Germania votes no. It is nice that this micronation shares our passion, but it may bring the Union into disrepute. Perhaps we could reconsider them later on. ::::--Scanderson 19:54, October 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::The Kingdom of Theodia completely agrees with this statement. :::::~ Ða Þȷåd wô Þeodıa 20:02, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::Very well, a majority has been reached. The Empire of the Serpent is denied access into the Runic Union. This decision may be brought up again for reconsideration at a later date. Esteemed delegates of West Germania and Coqueland! We have, today, an agenda set forth for us, and that is listed on the main page of this article. I would like to set a motion to postpone the discussion of possible revisions to the Standard Runic Script until next Sunday (10/10/60). All who favour this motion reply with "I". :~ Ða Þȷåd wô Þeodıa 20:02, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :I. 'In favour. ::--Scanderson 20:05, October 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Very well, a majority has been reached. The discussion and resolution of this issue shall be postponed until the 10th of Hunting, 2260. Esteemed delegates of West Germania and Coqueland! We had, today, an agenda set forth for us, and that is listed on the main page of this article. I would ask that any who wish to bring an issue to the attention of the committee do so now. If not, then we will see ye at the conclusion to this half-year's Althing next Sunday, the 10th of Hunting, 2260. :~ Ða Þȷåd wô Þeodıa 20:13, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :The Kingdom of Theodia has no further issues to bring forth to the committee. ::~ Ða Þȷåd wô Þeodıa 20:13, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Esteemed delegates of Theodia and Coqueland! I would like to set a motion to discuss the duplication (and possible expansion) of our content on the new Runic Wiki, which I have set up. All members of the Union would be granted admin rights. It would be a lot easier to find content relating to the Runic Union and large pages could be more easily broken up. For example, we could have multiple language-related artices on the Runic Wiki going into detail on history, phonology, grammar, etc - with tutorials - as well as a single condensed page on MicroWiki for external visitors. Find the wiki here. The Duke of Coqueland has already expressed interest. All who favour this motion reply with "I". I will add that we could add a redirect web address to the wiki. :Scanderson 20:50, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :The Kingdom of Theodia believes your dictionary website and WikiBooks to be more than sufficient - in fact, far better than the new site - for the task of going into depth with our languages. :Moving everything about the Runic Union to another website would greatly decrease our visibility and prestige on the MicroWiki and on Google searches and this, in turn, would lead to a massive decrease in potential members. Also, the new site has a very poor WOT (Web of Trust) rating which will turn some new people away from the site due to the perceived risks of viruses, hacking, and other potential threats. It would also be a huge pain in the arse to have to go back and copy over ALL of the templates, pictures, links, data, etc. that we would need to pull this sort of thing off. :The Kingdom of Theodia votes Nea. ::~ Ða Þȷåd wô Þeodıa 21:14, October 3, 2010 (UTC) ::This puts the votes at a tie. Coqueland will be the tiebreaker. :::I should clarify that I don't think we should remove any pages nor cease making pages on MicroWiki. I will put more information about West Germania there than on MicroWiki because I feel more comfortable formatting pages with MediaWiki software. As for other members of the Union, the decision remains with them. ::::Scanderson 21:25, October 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::'And Theodia shall continue putting most of its information on the MicroWiki, with the occasional large page on your Wiki. However, should Coqueland vote "Yea", I shall have to copy over many of Theodia's articles to your new site. Regardless, MicroWiki shall remain Theodia's main site. :::::~ Ða Þȷåd wô Þeodıa 21:38, October 3, 2010 (UTC)